PokeWorld
by XepherFlame
Summary: Destiny works in mysterious ways... A Squirtle by the name Yume Minami moves into the biggest Pokemon City ever: Pokemon Square. Little did he know that his life will change forever by a mysterious Gardevoir sitting in a cafe eating ice cream...
1. Chapter 0 New day

"Well, a new city... a new start... what could go wrong?"

He got hit in the head by a Pichu's balloon.

"Well, could've been worse..."

A Squirtle walked boldly into the bright, shiny city with the new Jigglypuff TM blaring in his headset. His train was late due to a rogue Gyrados attacking the nearby harbor, which caused the metro to stop for safety reasons. It was late at night, but the young Squirtle was eager to explore his new town.

He walks out into the city and was amazed with what he saw; there were tons of buildings everywhere, and seeing this new city was a sigh of relief from the mundane small town he derived from. There were so many stores and so many places to go, the young Squirtle smiled from joy, and walked into a nearby cafe called "Rare Candy" for a quick bite to eat.

"Why hello there!" a Kirlia greeted as the Squirtle walked through the door and turned down his music. "Take a seat and I'll be right with you," she promised as she carried a tray of sweets to a nearby table.

The Squirtle shrugged and sat down at the nearest booth. He looked around the place as he waited and noted how lively it was: There were bright neon lights both inside and outside the cafe, lots of candy colored decorations, and tons of Pokémon having fun. Eventually, the Kirlia who greeted him earlier came to his table with a menu.

"Sorry about that," she apologized, "It's busy tonight, and we're short a couple of waiters."

The Squirtle looked around for the other waiters and realized that she was right: There was only 2 other waiters, a Oddish and a Psyduck, and both were confused due to the sheer number of Pokémon here: The Oddish was having trouble carrying orders while the Psyduck was having trouble remembering them.

"Nah, it's ok," the Squirtle smiled, trying to have small talk. "I can see why it's so busy."

"Because of our food? Our chefs are the finest in the city."

"No, because they hired a beautiful waitress."

"What?" the Kirlia blushed, "Me?"

"Well, I'm not talking about them..." The Squirtle pointed at the Psyduck who in his confusion ran straight into a wall, causing both the Squirtle and the Kirlia to cringe.

"Well, I'm married," the Kirlia smiled back as she took out her pen and pad to write down the order.

"Aw well, should've known from someone like you." He sounded disappointed.

"Hm... yeah... you wanna order now?"

The Squirtle looked at the menu, but he couldn't decide what to get. "Um... can you get me a coffee with a lil' MooMoo milk?"

The Kirlia jotted the order down and said, "Ok, one hot coffee with milk." With that, she turned around and left. However, before she went to the kitchen to fetch the coffee, she was asked to come to another table.

The Squirtle turned his TM player, shaped like a Poke ball, back up as he looked outside, waiting for his order. He sees many Pokémon come and go, all of different sizes, types, and regions, and he realized how much bigger this city is compared to his old one. He then turned to the television set in the background showing the Pokémon News highlighting the Gyrados attack, and even though he couldn't hear it, he knew what they were talking about by the myriad of pictures. Eventually, he saw the waitress coming back, so he turned down his music.

"Ok," the Kirlia said, "One coffee with milk..."

She puts down a cup of coffee. The Squirtle looked at the window as a bright light flashed, drawing his attention. However, because his music was turned down, he could hear the Kirlia put down a SECOND item.

"And one strawberry sundae."

The Squirtle turned around to see her put down a Strawberry sundae right next to his coffee.

"Um..." the Squirtle spoke, "I didn't order this..."

"I know," the Kirlia replied, "She did." She then pointed to a Gardevoir sitting alone at her table, enjoying a Strawberry sundae.

"Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't the GUYS supposed to order the GIRLS something?" the Kirlia asked.

"Well, yeah... but I just moved here... This is gotta be a mistake..." The Squirtle was convinced that this wasn't meant for him.

"I don't think so," the Kirlia answered, "She specifically said to, 'Give it to the Squirtle who just came in.' She took a long look around the cafe, and said, "Well, you're the ONLY Squirtle here..."

"Yeah..." the Squirtle paused to confirm this, "Yeah, you're right, but like I said, this is gotta be a mistake; I don't even know her! Listen, I'll just pay for-"

"Well..." the Kirlia interrupted, "Then use this opportunity to get to know her."

She dragged the Squirtle out of his seat and tried to convince him to him to walk over there. After much persisting, the Squirtle finally agreed, and he walked over there with the Kirlia holding his coffee and sundae. Little did he know that his life was to forever be changed.


	2. Chapter 1  Fateful Encounter

-Fateful Encounter-

The awkward Squirtle walked towards the lonely Gardevoir as she enjoyed another spoonful of her Strawberry Sundae. He initially just wanted to drop this whole thing, but the Kirlia behind him insisted that he goes through with the whole thing.

"Why, what's the matter? You scared?" the Kirlia egged on.

The Squirtle scoffed at that notion. "Please," he replied, "Me? Scared? It's not like it's a Ghost Pokémon..." He walked towards the Gardevoir in a perfect line, but the Kirlia could see his tail wagging.

"Squirtle learned Tail Whip" she mocked as she set his things down on the table.

The Gardevoir looked up from her sundae and smiled at him. "You came."

The Squirtle looked at her and only returned half a smile. "Yeah.. I'm here."

The Gardevoir looked at the Kirlia and shooed her away. The Kirlia took the hint and resumed waiting tables. After she was out of earshot, the Gardevoir took another bite of her sundae and smiled.

"Oh... Strawberry Sundaes are simply to die for!" she exclaimed as she squealed. She took notice of the Squirtle's clean spoon and asked, "Why aren't you eating yours?"

She used her powers to push the second Strawberry Sundae towards Izumi, but he didn't even pick up the spoon.

"I'm not much of a fan of sweets," he replied as he picked up his coffee and took a drink.

"Oh?" the Gardevoir's eyes widened, "But this Strawberry Sundae is delicious! Please, try some." She used her powers once more, this time to lift up a spoon. She used the spoon to scoop up a chunk of ice cream and floated it towards his mouth.

The Squirtle gently pushed it away and responded, "No really, I'm good." He saw the sad look on the Gardevoir's face, and he instantly gave in. "Alright, alright, I'll try some." he quickly stuttered as he picked up the spoon from the air and took a bite. He did notice that the ice cream was very sweet, but it was also very delicious.

"Wow, that's pretty good."

"I told you!" she exclaimed as she finished off her sundae. She raised her hand to hail the nearest waiter and said, "Oh Oddish, please be a dear and bring me another Strawberry Sundae!"

The Oddish nodded at her, and went straight into the kitchen to get some more.

While she was waiting, she decided to use this time to get to know the Squirtle better.

"So, what's your name?"

"You don't even know my name?"

"Of course not, you just moved here after all."

The Squirtle took the spoon out of his mouth and stared at her. "How do you know that?"

She pointed to her floating spoon.

"Oh yeah..." the Squirtle answered, "But wait, then how come you don't know my name?"

She smiled at him, "I was hoping that you tell me yourself..."

The Squirtle blushed slightly.

"Your Special Defense went down." she joked.

"Shut up!" the Squirtle said out of embarrassment.

"Your Defense rose." she joked once more.

The Squirtle hesitated a minute before answering her previous question to calm himself down.

"My name's Yume... Yume Tsubasa."

The Gardevoir smiled upon hearing his name. "It's beautiful."

"Shut up..." Yume muttered once more before asking,"What's yours?"

"I'm..." the Gardevoir started, "Not going to tell you." She stuck her tongue out at him as her new order of Strawberry Sundae came in.

"Aw what?" Yume cried, "That's not fair! You know it's rude to ask for someone's name before you give yours!"

She just stuck her tongue at him once more, saying, "Well, you should've mentioned that sooner."

Yume was just about to argue again when a giant Charizard came in the restaurant. He slammed open the door, breaking it down. The Psyduck came over to talk to him, but the Charizard SLASHED him away, hurling him against the wall. The entire restaurant stood up and took noticed. The Psyduck felt no pain, and slid to the floor, waggling his feet as he tried to get up.

"What are you looking at!" the Charizard ROARED, causing everyone to freeze in fright.

"Like the door wasn't big enough...," Yume thought to himself. He rose to get up, but the Gardevoir beat him to it.

"Please," she told him, "Let me handle this." She started to walk towards the Charizard, but Yume stepped in front of her.

"Not a chance." Yume explained, "I'm a Water type... I'll handle this." Before the Gardevoir could say anything, Yume ran towards the fiery behemoth.

"What are you looking at runt!" the Charizard screamed as he spat EMBER flames at the charging Squirtle.

"Your face!"

Yume side stepped each one as they hit the floor, and used SKULL BASH to hurt the Charizard.

The Charizard got hit, but it was merely a flesh wound. But even that was enough to enrage him. He went into a frenzy and tackled Yume with RAGE. Yume was slammed into the floor. He looked up and stared into the Charizard's golden eyes. The Gardevoir, worried about Yume, got up from her seat.

"Sit down!" he shouted as he used FLAMETHROWER at her. A line of flames were making its way to her. It would've connected, but Yume jumped in its path, taking full impact.

At that moment, he had a vision: He saw himself, clad in armor, protecting a Gardevoir.

"Who the Magma was that?" he thought to himself.

The force of the attack slammed Yume back into the ground, this time, near Gardevoir's feet. The other patrons were too scared to do anything for Yume, and Yume was breathing heavily as the Gardevoir put her hands on his shoulders.

The Charizard looked at the weakened Yume and said to the other Pokémon in the restaurant, "Let this be a lesson for those who mess with me!" He breathed in a lot of air, and blasted out a huge kanji made of fire, FIRE BLAST, at the almost unconscious Yume.

"No!" the Gardevoir shouted as it stood in front of Yume, as if she was going to take the blast from him. However, an aura surrounded the Gardevoir, PROTECTING her as the blast scattered around her. The Charizard's eyes widened as the Gardevoir raised her hands, and used PSYCHIC to send a huge blast of energy towards the Charizard, blasting him outside the restaurant, leaving him unconscious.

And with that, Yume fainted, slowly closing his eyes as the Pokémon in the restaurant huddled around him.


	3. Chapter 2  Secret War

-Secret War-

A Squirtle in a cloak climbed up a castle as the Snubbull guards were looking the other way. Once he got up, he used TOXIC on the Snubbull and waited until they got too ill to stay awake. Eventually, they slammed into the ground, fainting in the process. The Squirtle looked around for any more guards, and when he didn't see any, he used RAIN DANCE to signal for the other members to go ahead.

The clouds that came from the move covered the moon, effectively cutting off any natural lighting. The Snubbull inside the castle were perplexed by the sudden rain, but they wrote it off, thinking that the Pokémon Castform had something to do with it. The rain, along with the covered moon, provided cover for the squad to move up the castle. When they all met up with each other, it is revealed that all of the Pokémon were Squirtles.

"Alright," the first Squirtle said, seemingly the leader, "We're here to eliminate a high profile target: Tyranitar. We have word that he's planning something insidious, and we're not going to let that happen."

The Squirtle held up something around his arms: It was a manmade object that resembled something like a watch, only it was big enough to cover half his arm.

"We're going to need the extra power; if you don't know it, load up the TM WATER PULSE."

Half the Squirtles that accompanied the Leader brought up the machine and inserted a disc into it. The machine allowed the Pokemon to artificially learn an attack. There were, however, a few problems: The Pokemon had to have a disc of the move, they can only learn certain moves, and the move isn't permanent. However, the benefit of having a new move added to their repertoire outweighed all the problems.

Once the Squirtles were ready, they all nodded in unison and awaited his orders. The Leader looked around the castle and wondered where the "treasure" is.

"Alright," he started, "I want Squirtle 3, 4, and 7 to go to the West. Report any findings to me."

He points towards the Western block of the castle.

"And I want the rest of you, 2, 5, and 6, to accompany me to the East."

He pointed towards the Eastern bloc.

"Most important thing is that we don't arouse suspicion; I don't want to hear that Tyranitar got away or that the package is moved. We clear?"

The Squirtle all nodded at the same time as they confirmed his plan.

"Go!" the Leader shouted as he jumps away. Half the Squirtles went with him, the others went away.

They proceeded through the castle, taking out the number of guards there, ranging from the rank and file Snubbulls, to the legitimate threats of Scizors and Scythors. The Squirtles worked as a team to take each adversary down, and they made their way through the castle.

"Leader," a Squirtle said over the machine, "This is Squirtle 4. There's nothing here; Tyranitar and the package must be at your block."

The Leader brought the machine to his mouth and said, "Copy that Squirtle 4, I want your team to move back into rally point and secure position; I don't want to come back to 50 other Pokémon. Leader out."

The Squirtles eventually busted into a room where Tyranitar was eating dinner. He choked on a cutlet of meat, and exclaimed, "What the! What are you guys in here!"

"Isn't this where the party's at?" The Leader chuckled as each Squirtle got into combat positions, "I mean, I didn't bring all these party favors for nothing..."

The Leader gave the signal for all the Squirtles to attack freely and they all shot a WATER PULSE at the Tyranitar. He merely grunted and propped up the table, blocking each attack as they connected with the table. He then used DARK PULSE on the table he set up to push the table towards the Squirtles; All except Squirtle 2 jumped out of the way; Squirtle 2 took the full blunt of the table, slammed into the door, and fainted.

"Squirtle 2 is down!" Squirtle 5 shouted as he looked at the unconscious body.

Squirtle 6 decided to go back on the offensive and charged in for an AQUA TAIL attack; He didn't notice that the Tyranitar was standing still.

"Wait no!" The Leader shouted, "It's a trap!"

Squirtle 6 didn't listen, and he jumped in the air and used AQUA TAIL to slam his tail right into the Tyranitar's face. However, the attack barely hurt him, and he smiled at what happens next.

"PAYBACK!"

The Tyranitar used Dark energy to charge up a punch that sent Squirtle 6 into the ground, breaking through it and effectively trapping him. The Tyranitar stared at the helpless Squirtle and started to breathe in for a FLAMETHROWER. The Squirtle closed his eyes in fear, but felt nothing.

The Leader stepped in front of the Tyranitar and used WATER GUN to keep the FLAMETHROWER from hitting Squirtle 6 as Squirtle 5 used DIG to dig Squirtle 6 out of the ground.

The Tyranitar tried to keep up with the attack, but he started to lose his breath. The Squirtle, who learned how to steady his breath from year of swimming, took advantage of the Tyranitar's faltering breath, and propelled the WATER GUN into the Tyranitar's mouth, extinguishing the flames. The Tyranitar tried to shoot again, but only smoke came out.

The Leader launched himself into the air and withdrew into his shell, prepping for an attack. All of a sudden, water gushed from the holes in the shell like a geyser, using the attack HYDRO PUMP. All the water splashed again the Tyranitar, and hurt him badly. He had to use ENDURE to survive, but he was left with only a silver of health; He was breathing heavily.

The Leader stared at the Tyranitar as he backed away from the Squirtle.

"Impossible..." he gasped, "You're just a Squirtle! You didn't even evolve! How?"

Every time the Leader stepped forward, the Tyranitar stepped back. Eventually, he hit a wall and couldn't move anymore.

"Just because you CAN evolve doesn't mean you HAVE to evolve..." The Squirtle pointed out as he charged to glow. "Tell the Gyrados in the water I said 'What's up!'"

The Leader shot a HYPER BEAM at the Tyranitar, and while it wouldn't have hurt much due to the Tyranitar being a Rock type, the force of the blast was more than enough to knock the Tyranitar through the wall and into the ocean below. The Leader looked up at the rain, took it all in, and turned to his squad.


	4. Chapter 3  The Package

-The Package-

Squirtle 5 healed Squirtle 6 with a potion just enough to get him walking, but Squirtle 2 is still out cold.

"6 is good," 5 said, "But 2's down for the count."

The Leader decided to see how the others were holding up.

"Tyranitar's sinking like a rock," he said, referencing his fate, "How are you guys holding up?"

"Oye," Squirtle 3 shouted through the rain, "We got multiple hostiles on our positions! Squirtle 4's wounded! We need vamanos, and fast hombre!"

"Copy that 3," the Leader said as he assessed the situation, "We got 2 out cold and 6's wounded. We'll be there soon."

The Leader turned towards Squirtle 5 and 6 and said, "Alright guys, they got Pokemon on their end and they're getting swamped. I want both of you to carry 2 out of here and help them out. I'll find the package myself and meet up later."

The Squirtles nodded and left as soon as 2 leaned on 5's shoulder. The Leader looked around the room and saw a locked door. He figured that the Tyranitar might've had a key, but where that might be is a mystery. He had enough strength for about a few more HYPER BEAMS, and figured to just go ahead and use it. He blasted the door open, but he had to wait a few seconds to catch his breath before going in.

He went into a dark tunnel with only candles lighting it up. He gazed around the room and found nothing of interest until he decided to grab a candle to move the light himself. What he realized from using the light is that he wasn't in a tunnel; He was in a dungeon, and all but 1 cell was empty. He ran towards what seems to be a faint cry of pain, and was shocked at what he discovered through the locked bars: A Gardevoir, badly hurt, lying there.

"Oh my Arceus," the Squirtle whispered as the Gardevoir looked at him with her big eyes. Her eyes were filled with suffering, her body had too many scratches and wounds on it, and tears had long stained her face. Upon seeing the Squirtle, she tried to move away, as if she thought he was here to hurt her, and it broke the Squirtle's heart to see her hurt herself, crying in pain, as she moved away.

"Don't worry," he said softly, "I'm not going to hurt you."

The Gardevoir heard the sincere voice and looked at the Squirtle. She gazed into his eyes... nay, his SOUL, and let out a weak cry.

The Squirtle couldn't take it anymore; He HAD to free her. He didn't want to use a HYPER BEAM to free her because the impact might be too much, so instead he FOCUS PUNCHED the bars until they bend and broke. This took a lot of hits however, and the Squirtle's hand started to bruise after just a few. He continued though; No matter how much it hurt, it couldn't have been as bad as what she went through. His devotion to save her gave him strength, and he eventually smashed though the bars and embraced the Gardevoir.

"It's ok..." he said as he held her, "I'm here."

The Gardevoir was too weak to speak, but it cooed weakly to acknowledge him.

The Squirtle then proceeded to carry her, trying very hard not to hurt her more. He kicked himself for a number of things though as he walked out of the dungeon: He didn't bring any medical supplies, the person who did was in the other squad, and most importantly, he didn't find the treasure they came here for. While he would've abandoned the treasure for her anyway, the fact that he never found it was killing him; He just wanted to at least see what it was.

His trip through the castle was relatively smooth; Most of the guards had left to attack the squad waiting at the rendezvous point, so he didn't need to bother with them. However, he had to think of something; the team already had 2 wounded, and they would have to swim back to their hideout. While the Squirtles are more than capable of swimming while carrying, the fact that the Gardevoir was so hurt means that this Squirtles needs to find a way to help his squad escape as he helps her.

Once he got near the castle's exterior, he climbed up some stairs to reach the highest floor in the castle and set the Gardevoir down on a couch as she was too weak to keep herself floating. He looked out of the castle and saw his team fighting against many Pokemon: Snubbulls, Scizors, Scythors, Spinaraks, Weedles, and more. He brought the machine up to his mouth and hailed the squad. From the window, he could see 7 picking up.

"7, I'm almost at the Rally Point, gimme a sitrep!" he shouted into the machine as he stared at her taking cover.

"We're being overrunned!" she exclaimed as AERIAL ACE, POISION STING, and RAZOR WIND shot over her head, "There's just too many! What should we do!"

The Leader thought about it for a second and said, "Listen, I'm going to create a distraction... when you see my signal, I want you all to use MIST and jump into the sea."

7 was confused at his plan.

"Wait, what about the package? What about YOU!"

7 looked up from her cover and she saw 5 get hit in the shoulder.

"No time! You need to get out of there! I promise to explain when we get back! Over some ice cream..." The Squirtle cut off the machine and watched as 7 told everyone the plan. They were reluctant to leave 1 behind, but 7 insisted that he'll be fine. They waited in position.

1 stared at the wounded Gardevoir and told her that everything's going to be ok. He then FOCUS PUNCHED the window to create a bigger hole, and jumped on the window pane. He charged up, and let loose a HYPER BEAM at the nearby castle watch tower. He stared at his team, who nodded and used MIST. While the other Pokemon couldn't see it, 1 saw the Squirtles jump into the ocean behind then, carrying their wounded with them.

The Leader saw the mob of Pokemon directing their fire over toward him, so he let loose one more HYPER BEAM to effectively knock out a line of Pokemon. However, repeated use of the HYPER BEAM caused the Leader to start to lose consciousness, and the Pokemon now have a fix on his location. He started to faint, but seeing the Gardevoir's innocent eyes staring into his made him gain strength: He couldn't allow her to stay here, and he wasn't going to give up.

With a small amount of energy left, but a whole lot of will, he picked up the Gardevoir, embraced her, and jumped into the ocean as the Pokemon found them and tried to use their projectile attacks. They fell into the water...

...

Yume woke up from his bed. No wait... he didn't have a bed... actually, he doesn't even have a place to stay in this city... where was he?

Yume looked around the room. His head hurt, but he couldn't tell why: Was it from the fight at the "Rare Candy," or was it from the dream?

Yume shook his head, and said to himself, "Man... what a crazy first day in the city... first a fight, now this crazy dream... feels like my first day of school: First a fight, then sleeping in class."

He looked around the room once more and this time, after overriding the drowsiness he had, he took a look outside the window and saw the hustle and bustle of Pokemon Square at night.

"Argh, just let me sleep..." he said as the headache hurt him even more. He was about to crash when he saw a glass of water and a Revival Seed laying on the nightstand next to the bed. He took the seed and drank the water, and got up from the bed. He opened the door and walked out into the living room of the apartment, and he saw a Gardevoir sleeping peacefully on the couch.

He picked up the sleeping Pokemon.

He whispered "Dear Arceus she's heavy..." as he struggled with her weight.

He carried her to the bed, tucked her in, and went to sleep on the couch.


	5. Chapter 4  One less lonely girl

-One less lonely girl-

Yume slowly opened his eyes after sleeping. His eyes were still blurry so he blinked rapidly to see what was in front of him; He saw the beautiful Gardevoir snoozing right next to him. He was still sleepy, so he closed his eyes and just went back to sleep.

Suddenly, it occurred to him what's going on.

"AH!" Yume yelled as he jumped out of the bed, waking the Gardevoir up. He hit the ground pretty hard and shouted, "Wh-What am I doing on your bed!"

The Gardevoir stared at him a little bit with her big red eyes and said, "Don't you remember what happened? You got knocked out by that Charizard at the Rare Candy, so I brought you back here."

Yume bounced up off the ground pretty quick, looking around the room as he did.

"Yeah, but you were sleeping on the couch," he pointed out, "I switched places with you! I remember because my back was hurting because..."

He thought about why his back hurt... he didn't wanna finish it. He left it at that.

The Gardevoir answered, "I know, I woke up and I saw you on the couch. You were hurt badly, so I thought that you needed to couch more than I did, so I just put you on the bed with me."

Yume just rubbed his eyes.

"I'm sorry... It's just that it's early in the morning... we're in bed together, I just thought that we..."

The Gardevoir quickly blushed and looked the other way.

"No, you idiot, it's nothing like that! I was just... being nice... that's all."

Yume just looked away in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head. He walked towards the window curtains and pushed them open. He was surprised that it was still dark outside.

"Man," he noted, "Must be WAY earlier than I thought."

The Gardevoir, after the red in her cheeks went away, turned to him and pointed something out.

"It's not early in the morning; it's late at night."

Yume looked surprised.

"What? No way, that's impossible; I was sleeping for hours!"

The Gardevoir got up out of bed to clean it.

"You were sleeping for days actually..."

Yume was even more surprised upon hearing this revelation.

"Whoa... I lost the fight THAT bad? Heavy..."

After the Gardevoir finished making the bed, she went into the living room and Yume followed. In the living room was a television set that Gardevoir turned on as she went into the kitchen. As sounds of the television filled the room, she squealed in delight.

"What?" Yume asked as he walked in the room, "What's going on?"

The Gardevoir had started to make a cup of tea when she walked towards Yume.

"My favorite TV show is on!" she exclaimed as she sat down on the couch.

Yume took a peek at the show that she was watching and instantly recognized what it was; It was the soap opera called "Ralt's Waltz," famously known for it's tender dramatic moment.

"Hey," Yume thought to himself, "I LOVE that show." He stared at the back of Gardevoir's head and added, "Wouldn't let her know it though..."

"Too late," the Gardevoir said as she read his mind.

Yume blushed from the embarrassment of her knowing that he likes this show.

"I bet you didn't want me to know what you thought about when we were in bed either."

For a second, Yume looked like a Charmander.

"Um... see... that was... I just... I didn't..."

Yume was all over the place; He shut up and sat down on the couch. The Gardevoir playfully punched him on the shoulder.

"I'm just messing with ya!" she smiled.

"So you didn't read my mind at that time?" Yume asked, lightening up.

"Oh I did..." she answered, "And it was VERY... imaginative..."

He fell silent as the show started.

They watched the TV show together, drinking cups of tea: They both laughed at the jokes, talked about the characters and their dilemmas, and even cried at some of the moments. At the show's end, Yume looked outside the window and noted how dark it still was outside.

"Well," Yume said to the teary Gardevoir, "It's getting late... we should... YOU should go to bed."

The Gardevoir wiped a tear from her eye. She looked up at Yume with cheery eyes and told him, "Sleep? I can't sleep now... I'm not tired."

Yume thought about that; He wasn't tired either. In fact, he was actually full of energy.

He got up from the couch.

"Well then, I should probably be on my way."

The Gardevoir looked at him.

"Where are you going?"

"I gotta find a place to crash. Thanks for the hospitality, but I should get going."

The Gardevoir held his hand as he turned to walk away. A brief feeling of déjà vu overcame him... but he shook it off as Gardevoir spoke.

"Why don't you stay here?"

Yume thought about it... truth be told, he didn't even know where to go. In the entire time he was in this city, which was apparently DAYS, he was at her house resting... so he figured, "Why not?


	6. Chapter 5 Girl around Town

-Girl around Town-

Yume and Gardevoir were casually chatting as they ate in one of the most famous hotspot in Pokemon Square: Sushi Kings. It's runned by a trio of brothers: the lazy Slowpoke, the good mannered Slowbro, and the owner Slowking. They were famous for their delicious sushi; once when the Slowking was stranded on an island, he first discovered that he could cut off, and regrow, their tails, and that they were edible and delicious. After that, he opened a franchise of it, and now, they put it everything, from pizzas to burgers. Despite the fact that it's universal, the Sushi Kings are heavily compensated for having it patented.

So it was no surprised that Gardevoir ordered the SlowBros Special: A slab of Slowpoke Tail over a bed of rice with a little of special, secret sauce for an absolute explosion of flavor. She enjoyed her meal quite well as she also had a glass of their finest wine made from the finest berries: Sitrus, Oran, and with a slight touch of Pamtre.

Yume on the other hand, never visited this place before, and only ordered what he always did: A roll of the fatty tuna with a bowl of soy sauce on the side and a can of Soda Pop.

"Wow..." mocked the Gardevoir, "Feeling adventurous?"

"I never been here before," Yume said softly to go with the peaceful atmosphere, "I mean, I figured that I might as well order what I usually do."

"You never been here before?" the Gardevoir asked, "Well, don't they have this store where you come from? It's a popular food chain..."

"They probably do," Yume replied as he downed another slice of the tuna, "But I never went inside."

"Well, how do you eat sushi then?" she asked as she polished off another glass of wine.

"I usually go to one of those 'conveyor belt sushi bars,'" Yume pointed out, "You know, the ones with the machines and... Snorlaxes..."

Gardevoir was shocked.

"You poor thing!" she exclaimed as she used her psychic powers to float a piece of sushi from her plate to his mouth. "Come on now, don't be shy, open wide..."

"No way," Yume joked as he pushed the piece away slightly, "I'm good! I'm good! I may be a first form, but I'm not a kid!"

"But it's really delicious..." she insisted.

"I make it a point not to eat other Pokemon, dead or otherwise," he joked.

"Ok fine," the Gardevoir said sly fully, "If you won't eat it... then I'll force you!" She used her psychic powers to tickle the young Squirtle, and when he burst out laughing, she snuck a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"Mmm..." Yume pondered as he chewed, "That's actually pretty good! Makes me feel like a zombie, but it's pretty tasty."

The Gardevoir smiled at the Squirtle and polished off another glass of wine as a Blossom waitress appeared.

"I'm going to have to ask that you two keep it down." the Bellossom asked nicely, holding a tray with a glass of wine.

"Oh, were we too loud?" Yume asked, "Sorry about that, we'll try to keep it down so the others can hear that horrible karaoke." The Gardevoir chuckled at his joke, and the Bellossom only blushed.

"That's ok," she answered, "I know how it is to be young and in love..."

Yume literally bounced up from his seat, burning bright red.

"Whoa, WHAT?" Yume turned to Gardevoir, who seemed to be slightly blushing as well, "Um, we're not a couple or anything! We're just friends! That's it! Nothing more!"

Yume finished his little nervous rant, but the Bellossom just said what she thought, "Well, you two really do look like a couple... but if you're just friends..."

The Bellossom said no more; She merely put the tray down on the table, took the Gardevoir's empty glass, and replaced it with another. The Gardevoir thanked her for it, and she went on her way.

Gardevoir was downing yet another glass of their wine, to which Yume noted after he calmed down. "How many glasses have you had?" Yume wondered.

The Gardevoir was already half-way finished with her glass before she slurred the words, "Oh, I dunno... 7 glasses already?"

"7?" Yume questioned, "Why did you drink so much?"

"Because I finally got a roommate!" she slurred again, this time with her face on the table, "I've been alone for so long..."

Yume once again had another feeling of déjà vu... did this happen before? Did they even meet before? Why would her talking about being alone send a chill down Yume's spine? Has he... He suddenly recalled the dream he had... Was that him?

Yume went into his wallet, and paid the bill, along with a hefty tip, on the table as he grabbed Gardevoir to bring her home. "Aw man, you're drunk, you ate too much sushi, and you live like 3 blocks away... I wouldn't be surprised if I grew to be a Wartortle when we get home..."

Yume had barely left the table, with Gardevoir slung over his arm, when a Nuzleaf with a black coat on walked into the bar. He was greeted by a Geodude waiter, but the Nuzleaf FOCUS PUNCHED him away.

"This again?" Yume said as he set Gardevoir down on the chair, "Are you kidding me?" He propped her up so that she would sleep soundly on the table, but she turned her body in her drunk stupor and crashed into the ground, sleeping. Yume merely looked at her.

The Nuzleaf was causing a ruckus, so the owner of the establishment, Slowking, came out to confront him. The Nuzleaf noticed him, and threatened him.

"You got one more chance..." the Nuzleaf sounded seriously, "You better pay your protection money, or else your customers will deal with me!"

The Slowking stared at him with a straight face. "I already refused to pay twice, and I don't intent to pay this time. If that's a problem, then we can take this outside."

The Nuzleaf agreed to this, and he bashed open the door. The Slowking followed suit.

"Now I know he could've fit through that..." Yume joked, referencing the previous time this happened, but he suddenly realized the bad in all this, "Oh man... Nuzleaf's a Grass AND a Dark type Pokemon... Slowking's got no chance!"

The other Pokemon around the Sushi bar were first forms as well, from Pichus to Mankeys, and Totodiles to Ledybas. Yume knew that, despite being a water type, he was the only one willing to fight.

The Bellossom waitress who served them was now tending to the Gardevoir. Yume thanked her for taking care of her, and went through the front door, which was now torn down, to confront the Nuzleaf.


	7. Chapter 6  A hero will rise

-A hero will rise-

Yume rushed out of the restaurant as fast as he could, seeing the bright lights all around him, from the advertisements displayed on the tall buildings (for shows and places such as Ralt's Waltz and Sushi Kings respectively) to the dozens of store's neon signs attracting new customers. He quickly saw the Nuzleaf and Slowking fighting, and after seeing the Nuzleaf launch a barrage of BULLET SEEDS, Yume jumped in the way and WITHDRAWED into his shell, causing the seeds to bounce off him as if he was made of steel.

The Slowking looked surprised. "Who might you be?"

"A hero if this all goes well," Yume answered, "Or an idiot if it doesn't. I'm REALLY hoping it's the former though." Yume motioned for the Slowking to go back inside, and seeing as he didn't really stood a chance anyway, did as he was told.

"Pretty cocky for a Water type," the Nuzleaf scoffed, "And you're just a Squirtle? They might as well write the check..."

The Nuzleaf charged at Yume, using FAKE OUT to get the first hit. It knocked the breath out of Yume, causing him to flinch and allow the Nuzleaf a second attack: FOCUS PUNCH. He knocked the Squirtle right into a building wall.

"Wow, he's tough..." Yume expressed, "Hope I don't have to pay for that..."

Yume got up from under the debris, shaking off bits of dust particles and pebbles. However, he was almost instantly greeted by a blast of the Nuzleaf's SECRET POWER, which shot above Yume, causing a ROCK SLIDE to come down on him. This time, however, Yume evaded to the left.

"This guy don't let up!" he exclaimed as he jumped back to the right to hide in the new pile of rocks to be shielded from a RAZOR LEAF attack. The leaves sliced through the rock like butter, but it was better than taking a direct shot.

The Nuzleaf stopped the barrage of leaves, assuming that the Squirtle is now fainted. He turned towards the restaurant, hoping to finish his job, when a huge rock slammed the back of his head, causing him to fall into the ground.

"ROCK THROW!" Yume shouted at the top of his tiny lungs as he hocked another rock towards the Nuzleaf. He rolled to his side, dodging the first rock, but a second rock was coming his way.

"No matter," the Nuzleaf smirked, as he used DOUBLE TEAM to replace his current position with a flash copy, "I won't fall by some starting punk."

The Nuzleaf's flash clones were both destroyed by Yume's ROCK THROWS, but with no more "ammunition," the Nuzleaf was free to retaliate: He used ENERGY BALL to launch a huge ball of Grass Energy at Yume, who tried to dodge it, but ended up being hit by the blast. He was thrown away from cover, much to the dismay of the customers and bystanders, who tossed various objects at the brute attacking him.

The Nuzleaf just clicked his tongue. "I don't want any interference..."

Nuzleaf gathered in his energy and released it to create a full blown PROTECTION shield surrounding the two combatants. The bystanders could no longer interfere, as the blast knocked them all back, leaving the two to fight.

"Nowhere to run..." the Nuzleaf smiled menacingly as he loomed over the defenseless Squirtle.

"You've... been... a... pain... in... the... ass!" he exclaimed as he punched Yume in the face with each pause, and then some. The bystanders booed at his behavior, but he didn't care; In fact, he hit even harder.

Yume didn't give up: He was hurt, he was losing, and tears ebbed and flowed in his eyes, but he didn't give up. Even as helpless as he was, he continued to stare at the Nuzleaf, with determination in his eyes. Suddenly, a plan came to him.

As the Nuzleaf tried to punch Yume in the face again, Yume WITHDREW into his shell, avoiding the attack. Then, Yume started to glow white, and a burst of HIDDEN POWER was released from his shell, knocking the Nuzleaf back.

"Argh," he gasped as he stared at Yume coming out of his shell, "You'll PAY for that!"

The Nuzleaf readied a PAYBACK, but Yume has used his PROTECT to deflect the attack. As the PROTECTION faded away, Yume sprayed an ICE BEAM from the ground up towards the Nuzleaf, hurting him greatly.

"Can't take the cold?" Yume asked as he sprayed an ICE BEAM on his hand to use it to cover his eye, "Then get out of the freezer!" Yume charged in at the Nuzleaf, who tried to use RAZOR LEAF, but Yume's previous ICE BEAM allowed him to use the ice trail he created to slide on the ground, zipping past the leaves, before using an Iron Tail to hit the Nuzleaf in the face.

He was hit so hard that he flew back into the shield he created, knocking the breath out of him. He lazily slumped to the ground, but arose to fight, albeit weakly. The crowd surrounding the fighters cheered for Yume, and Yume went to deliver one final punch.

"And for dessert," Yume started as he pulled his frozen fist back. "An ice cream knuckle sandwich!"

He FOCUS PUNCHED the Nuzleaf once more, but with great force, critically injuring him. He was about to drop him to the floor, but he heard that the Nuzleaf was laughing.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"What's funny?" the Nuzleaf replied weakly, "What's funny is that now, you're going to die with me..."

Yume saw the Nuzleaf glowing red hot; so hot, that it melted the ice right out of his hand. He dropped the Nuzleaf, and watched as he prepared for an EXPLOSION.

"Hit the deck!" he cried to the crowd as they scrambled to get low, "He's gonna blow! Sore loser..."

Yume tried to run away, but he choked in horror once he realized that the dome was STILL up. He heard the Nuzleaf laughing menacingly as he limped towards Yume, dead set on taking him out with him. Yume thought of a plan... but it was risky. Then again, when the only two outcomes is living or dying, Yume thought that he might as well go for it.

Yume slid towards him to give him one more hit, but instead of a FOCUS PUNCH, he uppercutted the Nuzleaf towards the top of the dome. With a SKULL BASH as a follow-up, to further push the Nuzleaf, Yume then used his WATER GUN (in mid air) to propel the Nuzleaf to the very tip of the dome, and used ICE BEAM to keep him at the top as Yume fells towards the ground. With a few seconds left, Yume used RAPID SPIN to corkscrew himself into the ground, DIGGING a hole as deep as he could.

The explosion was set off; it was contained in the shield, but that meant that the explosion could only go down towards the ground. After the explosion was done however, the dome shattered and disappeared, leaving only smoke to fill the area that remained: A large crater in the ground. The Nuzleaf was nowhere to be seen, and much to the horror of everyone, the Squirtle wasn't either.


	8. Chapter 7 Secret's are a girl's best

-Secrets are a girl's best friend-

The Gardevoir awoke in a room, lying in a bed. She gazed all around, trying to find out where she was. She noticed that she wasn't in that dark, drab castle where she was held before... Off to the side of the bed was a slumbering Squirtle dozing off in his chair. There was a snot bubble coming from his nose, but the Gardevoir certainly remembered who he was... The Squirtle that rescued her from that evil Tyranitar.

The Squirtle woke up, albeit still half asleep, but once he saw that the Gardevoir was awake, he popped out of his chair and the snot bubble popped.

"Thank Arceus you're awake," the Squirtle expressed his relief as he rushed towards her side, "Are you alright? Are you okay?"

The Gardevoir nodded her head.

"You have been sleeping for days now."

The Gardevoir looked at him with a confused look on her face.

"You must be hungry," the Squirtle asked as he snuck outside briefly to steal something off the food cart, "Here, eat this." He was holding a cup of strawberry sundae and a spoon.

He gave the items to the Gardevoir, who proceeded to bite the spoon. A slight distaste came into her mouth, and she took the spoon out.

"What are you doing?" the Squirtle laughed as he asked her, "It's a spoon... you use it to eat the ice cream... Crazy nut."

The Gardevoir looked at him funny, as if what he said was a foreign language... as if HE was the one who was crazy. "Lemme show you," he said as he took the spoon, took a chunk of ice cream, and put it in his mouth. "See? Now you try..."

He gave the spoon back to the Gardevoir and did it exactly as he did... albeit a little more awkwardly... but a smile came into her face. She squealed in delight, and she looked at the Squirtle with her big, shiny eyes, as if she had just tasted the sweetest substance in the world.

"I take it you like it?" Squirtle asked as he sees her beautiful smile, "Well then, I got good news for ya; they got a whole cart of them unattended in the cafeteria! Just say the word and I'll go grab some more."

The Gardevoir had polished her cup of ice cream right as he finished. She held the cup out of with her arms for the Squirtle to give her more. Her face was splattered with strawberry ice cream.

"Come on now," he joked as he took a handkerchief from his shell, "Don't be so messy! Eat like a grown-"

He stopped right there. His eyes suddenly shifted. A sudden flashback came over him.

-[Previously]-

"So how is she doc?" the Squirtle asked after he called his Squirtle Squad team to let them know he's ok. "She gonna make it?" he joked as the Chansey looked at the badly wounded Gardevoir lying on the bed.

"How could you be so... POMPOUS after being in a coma for a few hours? You should be dead asleep..." she told after REPEATEDLY telling him that he shouldn't even be conscious, let alone up and about.

The Squirtle himself was covered in scratches, bruises, and the like, but for a Special Ops Agent, he was used to it. "Don't worry about me, ma'am, I'm as giddy as a school girl."

The Chansey made a face. "Yeah... anyway..." A serious look grew on her face as she resumed speaking. "I found something VERY strange..."

"What? What's wrong?" The Squirtle was worried.

"I mean... if you had to guess," She asked the Squirtle, "How old do you think she is?"

The Squirtle looked at her funny. "The Muk's kind of question is that? And besides, isn't it rude to ask a lady her age?"

The Chansey nodded her head, "Right... but isn't it weird that she has a 500 year old scar on her back?" She flipped the slumbering Gardevoir over and revealed a single slash on her back.

"Whoa..." the Squirtle answered, "That's taking 'leaving a mark' to a whole NEW dimension..."

"Can you be serious here!" the Chansey yelled as she was annoyed by his cavalier attitude, "What's going on! Why is she like this! Who is she! Who are YOU!"

The Squirtle facial expression didn't budge, but his attitude didn't either, "You want that in order or...?"

The Chansey just threw a tiny fit and stormed out of the room. The Squirtle was just as confused as she was; He didn't have any idea who she (the Gardevoir) is or what's really going on, and the only thing he CAN answer (who HE is), he isn't allowed to. This whole situation was messing with his head, and he didn't like it. He just stared at the sleeping Gardevoir.

"500 years huh..." he said to himself, "I wonder how many old jokes I can crack..."

-[Back in the hospital room where we left off]-

The Squirtle was still spacing out. He was halfway done with cleaning her face, but the Gardevoir just stared at him.

"I'm sorry," the Squirtle said as he regained his senses, "Must've blanked out there for a second..." He stuck his tongue out in spite of his embarrassment, and resumed cleaning up the Gardevoir's face. She blushed as he wiped her face, and when she was clean, the Squirtle got up.

"Well, I'll go grab you another cup of ice cream," he smiled as he walked out of the door.

As he walked down the hallway of the Poke-Center Hospital, he passed by his team. He instantly recognized them, and despite them all being Squirtles, he knew exactly which one was which, and why:

2 was the youngest of the group.

3 was of a different region (hence his accent and foreign phrases).

4 was second in command.

5 was the medic.

6 was reckless.

7 was the only female to ever be even considered.

"1, how is she?"

"She's doing fine. I'm just getting something for her to eat. After sleeping for a few days, she needs something to keep her strength up."

"Did you get a chance to talk to her?" 2 asked him.

"Yeah... but she doesn't seem to speak our language."

"What language is that?" 3 asked.

"Nothing. She speaks the international language of silence."

"I heard that she's over 500 year old," 4 noted.

"I heard that you're late to the party."

"What we gonna do now?" 6 asked in a rather impatient manner.

Squirtle 1 was about to answer, but he saw a screeching Mankey with crutches on coming after him.

"Well, I know what I'M gonna do..."

Squirtle 1 took off.

-[Present]-

The Gardevoir woke up from her drunken stupor.

"Wakey wakey..." the Belloseum said in a childish manner.

"What's going on?" she mumbled as she had a huge headache. She wasn't feeling well, but she stumbled to get up off the table that she laid on.

The Belloseum was about to explain the situation, but a huge explosion shook the entire bar.

"What the-!"

Everyone ran out into the front of the restaurant, and the Gardevoir asked the Slowking what was going on. His face was as white as a sheet. "The Squirtle you were with was in that explosion..."

The Gardevoir's eyes widen. She started to panic as she looked over the crater from the explosion.

"Oh dear Arceus no..." she whispered in horror.


End file.
